Séptimo Día
by Nina.Princess
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el sexto día en la Villa Crespúsculo virtual Roxas hubiera escapado de la vieja mansión con el propósito de reencontrarse una última vez con Axel y huir de todo? Final alterno para el día AkuRoku.


Séptimo Día

**Resumen:** ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el sexto en la Villa Crespúsculo virtual Roxas hubiera escapado de la vieja mansión con el propósito de reencontrarse una última vez Axel y huir de todo? Final alterno para el día AkuRoku.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece.

**Nota de Autora:** Este fic es el segundo AkuRoku que hago, pero el primero en honor al día de esta pareja. Espero que os guste y nada, he decido hacer un final alterno y _feliz_ para que Axel y Roxas puedan estar juntos.

Corría todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitían. Sin dar descanso a su cuerpo, sintiéndose a cada paso más agotado, hecho polvo. Casi tanto como su mente. Había huido de aquella mansión encantada tan pronto como le fue posible. Si de algo estaba seguro es que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo más en aquel maldito lugar llamado Villa Crepúsculo.

Su respiración era entrecortada, y a medida que avanzaba lo era aún más. La visión se le volvió borrosa, porque sin haberlo querido, una diminuta lágrima se había asomado a sus ojos.

Quería llorar de rabia, de tristeza, de desesperación. Sí, porque ya no sabía qué hacer. Que era lo correcto y lo que no ¿lo mejor para todos o para él? Poco a poco sentía que los recuerdos volvían a él. Empezando por Axel y acabando por el encuentro que había tenido lugar en la ciudad inexistente con un chico de pelo largo y plateado, que se había vendado los ojos y vestido como un miembro de la Organización XIII.

No obstante, todavía vacilaba. ¿Qué era real y que no? Todavía tenía varios recuerdos sobre la ciudad y sus amigos. Hayner, Pence y Olette. Los conocía de toda la vida ¿no? O eso había creído hasta ahora.

Paró en seco al llegar a casa. Sin lugar a dudas, en aquel sitio se sentía más acogido que en el supuesto castillo en el que había vivido durante casi un año. Y allí la gente lo trataba con cariño y respeto, cosa que en sus recuerdos sobre la Organización no había encontrado. Pero si todo aquello era una farsa ¿de qué le servía?

Subió las escaleras hasta alcanzar su habitación. Decidió que no comería nada de nada, fuese lo que fuese. Se le había forma un nudo en el estomago difícil de deshacer. Lo único que hizo antes de echarse sobre su cómoda cama fue ponerse el pijama y apagar la molesta luz que comenzaba a irritar a sus ojos azules.

Hacía rato que ya había caído la noche, pero Roxas no conciliaba del todo el sueño. Se movía de un lado a otro de la cama, bufando aburrido, hastiado y molesto. Intentando sacarse de la cabeza todo tipo de imágenes sobre Axel y aquellos tipos de negro que había recordado vagamente.

Había dicho que era el número trece, el elegido de la llave espada. Sus recuerdos no eran demasiado cristalinos como para saber si eran auténticos o no. Y en cuanto a los incorpóreos… Él mismo era un incorpóreo, un ser a medias, sin corazón. Sólo con recuerdos. Pero ya ni eso, teniendo en cuenta que los recuerdos de ahora podrían ser falsos y que los reales no los recordaba a la perfección ¡Si ni siquiera era capaz de recordar quién era exactamente su mejor amigo!

Abrió los ojos, de golpe, sintiendo como la brisa entraba por la ventana con fuerza. Un escalofrío repentino lo recorrió de arriba abajo, sacudiéndolo. En la penumbra de su habitación, había creído vislumbrar un par de esmeraldas que lo miraban con intensidad. Al ver que no había nada semejante en la habitación decidió que se trataba de su imaginación que, últimamente, le hacía bromas de mal gusto.

Finalmente, se quedó bocarriba mirando la pared para más tarde cerrar los ojos con cansancio. Acabando por dormirse pensando en todo lo ocurrido. ¿Quería quedarse tal y como estaba? ¿Con Hayner, Pence y Olette en Villa Crespúsculo? O por el contrario ¿volvería con Axel a la Organización XIII? Donde, por alguna extraña razón, creía que no había sido del todo feliz, si es que podía realmente sentir. De no ser así, ¿qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba en ocasiones? Cuando se sentía triste, melancólico o feliz. No acababa de creerse que no tenía corazón. Sin sentimientos y recuerdos claros ¿cómo iba a poder sentir cada una de esas emociones?

Todo lo veía lejano y oscuro. Sin ningún rasgo de claridad en nada de lo que pensaba o decía sentir. Pero sin buscarlo ni quererlo, una luz lo cegó. Una luz que le decía que realmente no estaba tumbado en la cama de su improvisada habitación, sino que estaba en una de las calles de Villa Crespúsculo, cerca del lugar de siempre.

_-Venga, vamos a por un helado._

La voz del pelirrojo sonó simpática y afable. Roxas lo miraba sin entender a penas nada, pero con ganas de comerse ese helado del que hablaba Axel.

_-¿Por qué?_

Había preguntado. Axel lo miró unos instantes con sus ojos verdes entre divertido y desconcertado, aunque en el fondo sabía que no debía sorprenderse, ya que, Roxas era un incorpóreo sin recuerdos sobre su vida pasada y que, por lo tanto, no comprendía la mayoría de las cosas.

Se revolvió el pelo, buscando las palabras con las que continuar aquella conversación. Finalmente, sonrió fraternal.

_-¿Cómo que "por qué"? ¿Somos amigos o no?_

_-¿Amigos?_

Axel asintió con la cabeza sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.

_-Sí. Los amigos hacen cosas como tomar helados y reírse de tonterías. Ya sabes_.- concluyó él, dando como finalizada su breve explicación.

Roxas aún no terminaba de comprenderlo, y sin mucho más que decir, siguió a Axel hasta la torre del reloj, no sin antes pasar por el puesto de helados para comprar dos polos de sal marina.

_-Ey, Roxas_.- llamó Axel sonriente, después de haber dado el primer mordisco a su helado. Roxas le dedicó una mirada curiosa.- _Después de la siguiente misión, tomaremos un helado aquí. _

En un impulso, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a la par que se incorporaba sobre la cama. Una gota de sudor le resbalaba por su pálido rostro, lenta y suave. ¿Había sido un sueño o un recuerdo?

Guió su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado. Todavía era de noche, pero por algunos rayos de luz en el horizonte supo que en cuestión de una hora habría amanecido. Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios, y dejándose caer una vez más sobre la cama, reprimió algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Rechinó los dientes, enfadado consigo mismo, con Axel, con Naminé y con toda la Organización. Con el impostor que se vestía como la Organización y con aquel hombre de rojo. Con el culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando, que seguía sin tener muy claro quién de todos era.

Fue cuestión de horas para que el sol resplandeciera en lo alto del cielo de Villa Crepúsculo. Luminoso y ardiente. Como él, como su amigo.

Era el séptimo día. El último día de vacaciones, y aún así no todo era negro, porque si bien al día siguiente empezaba el instituto, justo esa misma noche se celebraba la feria.

Las calles habían sido adornadas con diferentes tipos de objetos, luces y demás complementos que colgaban de las paredes y tejados con la intención de decorar todo el pueblo, dándole ese ambiente de fiesta que se respiraba siempre, año tras año. Sin embargo, Roxas a penas recordaba con exactitud los hechos ocurridos el mismo día en años anteriores. Comenzaba a ver las cosas de un modo borroso, haciéndole parecer que era la primera vez que asistiría al evento anual de allí.

Hacía rato que esperaba en el lugar de siempre, junto con Pence y Olette, a Hayner, el supuesto líder de la pandilla. Todavía nadie había dicho nada a excepción del saludo al verse. Y a pesar de estar callados, aquel, no era un silencio incómodo. Olette se encontraba ojeando una de esas revistas para adolescentes mientras que Pence metía la mano en la bolsa de patatas que se había comprado para llevarse alguna a la boca. Roxas simplemente se había echado en el sillón junto a su amiga.

-¡Hey!- llamó Hayner, apareciendo con cuatro helados de sal marina.- Siento el retraso.

-En realidad no lo sientes.- dijo Pence, amistoso, mientras se acercaba a recoger el polo azul.

Hayner sonrió con sorna, les pasó sus correspondientes helados a sus otros dos amigos, y se dirigió hacia el sitio donde acostumbraba a sentarse. Roxas contemplaba el helado ensimismado, escuchando la conversación de sus tres amigos como si se encontrase muy lejos de donde realmente estaba. Sus voces eran susurros, y él simplemente las ignoraba, escuchando sólo de vez en cuando algunas palabras sueltas cuando el trío alzaba la voz.

Por alguna extraña razón, lo invadió una repentina sensación de nostalgia.

"_¿Qué es un mejor amigo?"_

"_Es cuando tienes un amigo al que estás muy unido"_

Días atrás, Naminé, la chica rubia con la que se había cruzado varias veces, le había hablado en la mansión encantada sobre la estrecha relación de amistad que compartía él con el pelirrojo. Y él no la había creído en ese momento, pero ahora dudaba. Porque a la hora de la verdad, y ponerse a pensar en el tema, su nombre se le hacía de una u otra forma, familiar.

Axel. A-X-E-L. Un nombre dinámico que le venía que ni pintado. Un hormigueó se instaló en su vientre al recordar sus dos ojos verdes como esmeraldas posados sobre los suyos. Seguido de un escalofrío que le hizo cerrar los ojos por un instante. Si Naminé estaba en lo cierto, y Axel y él eran mejores amigos, ¿por qué demonios hasta hoy recordaba tan vagamente su amistad con el pelirrojo?

Bueno, eso no acababa de ser exacto, ya que a partir de la noche anterior juraría tener las ideas sobre su pasado un poco más lúcidas. Durante los últimos seis días le habían estando ocurriendo un sinfín de diferentes cosas. Desde tener sueños protagonizados por un chico similar a él, pero con el pelo castaño y aún más puntiagudo que el suyo; hasta creer caerse desde la torre del reloj, pasando por los varios encuentros con Axel y Naminé y la inexplicable conversación que mantuvo con una tal Kairi.

-Entonces esta noche quedamos aquí a las nueve.

-En el lugar de siempre.- respondieron al unísono Pence y Olette.

A pesar de no haber escuchado el resto de la conversación, había atendido al menos a lo que realmente importaba. La fecha, el lugar y la hora en la que quedarían para ir a la feria.

Roxas sólo asintió, dando a entender que lo había escuchado.

El resto de aquel día transcurrió casi como los demás, había estado con sus amigos durante toda la mañana, como siempre, pero una vez llegada la hora de comer, cada uno se fue a su propia casa. El primero en despedirse fue Roxas, con un "Adiós" más cordial que de costumbre.

La tarde la había aprovechado para estar tranquilo y descansado para cuando llegase la noche. La feria…

El instituto ya no le preocupaba en absoluto. Había decidido que aquel sería su último día en Villa Crepúsculo. Porque, no sabía si todo lo que empezaba a recordar era cierto o se trataban de imaginaciones suyas, pero tenía una corazonada. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo allí, sentía que ese no era su lugar. Sentía que no tenía un lugar fijo en la vida, nada que se asemejara a un hogar. Pero… podía encontrar algo que sí lo fuera.

Decidieron encontrarse en el lugar de siempre a las nueve, pero Roxas llevaba rondando por los alrededores desde las ocho y media. No solía pasar mucha gente por aquel callejón, además de que gran parte del pueblo estaría en el solar deportivo y los lugares más cercanos a este, como la calle del mercado, donde había montones de puestos con bolsas de patatas, chucherías, algodón de azúcar y sobre todo con gofres y buñuelos. También había algunos puestos con cosas como sombreros, pulseras y demás objetos no comestibles. Las atracciones de los niños estaban esparcidas por la plazoleta del Tranvía. No eras muchas, pero los más pequeños las disfrutaban igual.

Hacía un rato que se había recorrido el sitio, pero cuando quedaban cinco minutos para las nueve, marchó al callejón nuevamente.

-Hola.- saludó al ver a Olette, ella le respondió con una sonrisa dedicándole las mismas palabras.

Roxas mantuvo las manos en los bolsillos, y se apoyó contra la pared. La chica lo examinó con la mirada durante varios segundos, y dándose por vencida al ver que su amigo no pensaba decir nada más, se apresuró a ser ella la que hablase.

-¿Sabes?- dijo, para llamar la atención de Roxas. Cuando el chico le devolvió la mirada ella prosiguió.- Antes, cuando te fuiste a tu casa, Hayner, Pence y yo estuvimos hablando sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mí?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, sobre ti. El caso es que los tres te hemos notado diferente estos últimos días…

Hizo una pausa, para ver si Roxas la seguía. Él asintió, dándole a entender que era todo oídos. La sonrisa amigable de Olette fue sustituida por una de melancolía. Sus ojos se paseaban por el suelo, al igual que los de Roxas ahora.

-Es… ¿es por lo que te ha estado pasando?- inquirió dubitativa.- Ya sabes, todas esas cosas raras que dices que te han ocurrido. El tren fantasma, el ladrón de fotos… cuando creíste que te caías en la torre del reloj… Esas cosas.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, pensando que debería decir justo en ese momento. Si bien era cierto que habían ocurrido todos esos sucesos, ahora mismo no quería pensar en nada de eso. No ahora que decidió enterrar el tema con sus tres amigos, si es que de verdad lo eran.

De cualquier manera, debía restarle importancia frente a ellos, sobre todo a esas alturas y acordándose de que esa misma noche se escaparía del pueblo, ya fuera andando, en tren o de la misteriosa manera en la que hubiese llegado. A lo mejor Axel sabía algo, pero vete tú a saber si volvía a aparecer y cuándo.

-Olvídalo. Serían imaginaciones mías.- sentenció, sonriendo decisivo frente a la chica.

Ella, no muy convencida abrió la boca para contraatacar su respuesta, pero el hecho de que Hayner y Pence aparecieran inoportunamente la detuvo de decir cualquier cosa sobre el asunto.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos ya?

Olette se levantó del sillón, aún con el rostro preocupado por Roxas, pero disimuló todo lo que le fue posible con tal de pasar como nunca la última de noche de vacaciones.

Él siguió a sus amigos, mezclándose de vez en cuando en alguna de sus conversaciones sobre qué tomarían, o a que sitios irían. Aunque para ser sincero, no estaba al cien por cien puesto en el diálogo. Escuchaba cada una de las cosas que decían, e incluso de vez en cuando intervenía para dar su opinión o para hacerse notar. Sin embargo su mente, casi sin quererlo, viajaba por aquellos mundos con los que había soñado. ¿Reales o falsos?

El cielo se iba oscureciendo poco a poco, y Villa Crepúsculo se iba llenando de más personas. La mayoría eran niños, que aceleraban el paso hasta llegar a las atracciones o que, ansiosos por comerse algún dulce, no paraban de atosigar a sus padres hasta que lo conseguían.

-Podríamos ir al Solar deportivo.- sugirió Olette.- He oído que han puesto un grupo de música para que la gente joven se anime.

-A mí me han dicho que pondrían bebidas y algo para picar.- agregó Pence.

A todos les pareció una buena idea, eran adolescentes, con ganas de vivir y de pasárselo bien. Y ¿qué mejor lugar que el solar deportivo? Allí los adolescentes parecieron multiplicarse, ya que a duras penas se podía dar dos pasos sin encontrarse a alguien de por medio. Incluso Seifer y sus dos amigos habían acudido al evento.

El grupo pareció disiparse entre la multitud. Pence se fue hacia la mesa de las comidas, mientras que Hayner y Olette se dirigieron al escenario donde tocaba el grupo, con la intención de bailar y reírse un rato. Sin embargo, Roxas, se quedó en un pequeño rincón alejado del resto de personas que allí había. Sintiéndose como un intruso en medio de tanta gente a la que creía conocer y que cada minuto que lo pensaba veía con más claridad que no era así.

¿Podría ser cierto que tenía recuerdos falsos? Que la Villa Crepúsculo en la que ahora vivía era… ¿virtual? Demasiadas preguntas se había estado haciendo y pocas eran las respuestas que tenía. Tendría que ser él el que empezase a deshacer aquel embrollo en el que se había visto inmiscuido. Se maldijo así mismo por no haber hecho caso a Axel en alguno de sus anteriores encuentros. Y qué decir cuando el último no había sido precisamente agradable…

Pero ¿qué iba él a saber que todo era una absurda mentira inventada por un completo imbécil?

Recordaba cómo había pasado innumerables tardes en la torre del reloj, pero no con quien hasta ahora había creído, sino con Axel. Aquel pelirrojo que controlaba el fuego a su voluntad. Y calor fue lo que sintió al recordar su imagen, plantada a su lado. Observando cómo cada día el ocaso. La metáfora de su amistad.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, queriendo dejar de pensar en esas cosas aunque sólo fuese durante aquella noche. Había ido a la feria a pasar la última noche en Villa Crepúsculo con Hayner, Pence y Olette. Sus amigos virtuales, pero amigos al fin y al cabo.

Empezaba a decantarse por un bando, por una idea, por unos recuerdos. Pero tenía la sensación de que lo había hecho desde antes de comenzar el día. Concretamente ayer, al salir corriendo de la mansión.

De cualquier manera, había decidido no pensar en nada más hasta que sus amigos volvieran a casa y él intentase escapar.

Caminó a lo largo de la barra de las bebidas, y alguna que otra chica le había lanzado más de una mirada coqueta que él fácilmente había ignorado. Se acercó a la chica que atendía en la barra, dudoso. Pero a la hora de hablar, su voz sonó firme.

-Ponme un vaso de lo más fuerte que tengas.

Se aseguró que nadie conocido lo hubiese escuchado o visto. Mucho menos sus tres amigos. Aquella era la primera vez que iba a beber, y dudaba que fuese la última. Los adultos tomaban con frecuencia bebidas alcohólicas ¿no?

La chica lo inspeccionó divertida. Debía de sacarle un par de años a Roxas, pero él no se dejó intimidar. Sonrió sensual y fue a por lo que le había pedido.

-Toma guapo.

Su voz había resultado ser más atractiva que su sonrisa, pero eso a él le traía sin cuidado. No dudaba que en cualquier otro provocase todo tipo de sensaciones, pero no tenía ninguna influencia en Roxas. Así que, ignorándola por completo, agarró su vaso y volvió al rincón de antes.

Miró su vaso, indeciso. Dándole vueltas a él y a sus pensamientos. Pero fue cuestión de nanosegundos que recordó que debía dejar de comerse el coco. Sin siquiera pensárselo, dio un trago a su bebida, dejando el vaso casi vacío.

-¡Qué asco!- murmuró él con repulsión.

El volumen de la música había aumentado de forma considerable. Haciendo un ligero daño a los oídos de Roxas.

Había oído que el alcohol hacía que la gente se divirtiera y perdiera la vergüenza en lo que durase su efecto. Pero en Roxas lo único que había conseguido era dejarle un mal sabor de boca y con el pasar de las horas, un ligero dolor de cabeza, del que la resonancia de la música también tenía la culpa.

Al rato de haberse terminado la bebida de mala gana, no se sentía ebrio, pero sí un poco indispuesto. Aunque no lo suficiente como para no percatarse que cierto pelirrojo de ojos verdes y vestido de negro lo observaba con intensidad desde la otra punta del solar deportivo, justo en la boca de uno de los callejones. Roxas parpadeó varias veces, pero él seguía estando allí, mirándolo. No parecía enfadado como el día anterior, pero sí que estaba serio.

¿Y si era efecto del alcohol? Pero ¿y si realmente Axel estaba allí?

Dio un pasó al frente, con lentitud, temiendo que fuera producto de su mente y desapareciera en cualquier momento.

No quería, por nada del mundo, que el pelirrojo saliese corriendo y no volviera nunca más. Porque… ¿y si era la última vez que lo veía? No, de ninguna manera. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Otro paso. Indeciso, temeroso.

Sentía la neblina desaparecer de sus recuerdos, dando por válidos los de Axel y la Organización. Pero lo único que le importaba era su amistad con el pelirrojo.

"_Aunque las cosas cambien nunca nos separaremos mientras nos recordemos los unos a los otros"_

Reprimió las ganas de soltar infinidad de lágrimas que aún ni habían acudido a sus ojos. Las manos le temblaban y se sintió, en parte, alguien despreciable. Jamás podría perdonarse el hecho de haber olvidado a su mejor amigo, aunque no fuera él realmente el culpable.

Cuando dio el tercer paso hacia el pelirrojo perdió el miedo a que este desapareciera.

Sus ojos aún seguían sobre él, y como si de un hechizo se tratase, no podía apartar la mirada de estos. Axel sonrió como sólo él sabía sonreír, moviendo algo dentro de Roxas, justo en el pecho, donde debería tener el corazón. Se dio la vuelta despacio, y poco le falto para desaparecer en la oscuridad del callejón.

Sin apartar la mirada de él, inició una carrera con el miedo aflorándole una vez más. Ahora que lo recordaba no podía dejarlo ir. Se metió a toda prisa por el callejón por el que se esfumó. Subió toda la calle, no tenía perdida, pues era todo recto. Axel no podía estar muy lejos, pero bastaba doblar una esquina para que ya le hubiera perdido el rastro.

-¡Espera, Axel!- clamó Roxas, desalentado. Parándose en mitad de la oscuridad de una de las calles de Villa Crepúsculo.

Apoyó las manos en sus rodillas para tener un punto de apoyo. Necesitaba tomar aire y regular su respiración. Pero no podía detenerse por mucho tiempo si no quería descuidar los pasos de su amigo pelirrojo. Intranquilo por la idea, emprendió de nuevo la caminata, sintiéndose en desasosiego.

Quería encontrarlo, alcanzarle y hacerle parar. Quería que le mirase con sus enigmáticos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Anhelaba escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre. Era una sensación difícil de tragar, pero también inevitable. Una emoción, un sentimiento que llevaba dormido desde que había llegado a la ciudad virtual, pero que ahora que había conseguido recordar, se volvió aún más profundo.

Y a pesar de todas las mentiras dichas y las verdades ocultadas, quería estar a su lado. Como suponía que Axel quería estar con él, aunque no fuera de la misma manera que Roxas.

A duras penas consiguió llegar a la plazoleta del Tranvía. La estancia estaba vacía a tan sólo unos minutos para que dieran las doce de la noche. Al día siguiente empezaban las clases, y los niños solían irse a la cama antes que los adolescentes e incluso que los adultos.

Axel podía estar en cualquier parte, pero no precisamente cerca de donde Roxas se encontraba parado, ya que allí el frío viento soplaba fuerte. La misma corazonada de antes le hizo pensar que Axel podía estar en el bosque. Quién sabe si no lo estaría esperando…

Más calmado, y con la respiración serena, camino en calma hacia el agujero hecho en la pared, tomándolo como un atajo para llegar antes. Pero a la hora de entrar algo lo hizo detenerse. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y el pecho se le oprimía, sintiendo más real el hecho de tener un corazón.

¿Y si Axel…?

-_Axel, tengo que preguntarte algo_.- le había dicho Roxas con un deje de incertidumbre en su voz, dirigiendo su mirada al abismo que tenía bajo sus pies.

El pelirrojo lo miró como siempre, dispuesto a resolver cualquier duda que pudiera tener el chico.

_-¿De qué se trata?-_ le digirió su mirada, haciéndole notar su interés.- _¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

Un atisbo de lo que parecía ser preocupación apareció en la voz del mayor.

-_No_.- negó con la cabeza.- _sólo es que… Te va a parecer estúpido_.- con una mirada llena de curiosidad se volvió a su amigo.- _¿Sabes qué es el amor?_

_-¿Perdón?..._

Su voz sorprendida intimidó un poco a Roxas, pero no por ello se echó para atrás. Quizás sólo le había pillado desprevenido aquel tema a Axel.

-_En la misión de hoy he descubierto algo sobre el amor: que es poderoso._

El rostro de Axel se suavizó, y volviendo la vista al ocaso, contestó sereno.

_-Sí, es cierto. Pero yo nunca conseguiré sentirlo_.- concluyó, pensativo.

_-¿Los incorpóreos no pueden sentir?_

_-Necesitamos un corazón para eso, hombre._

_-Es verdad…_

Roxas, decaído, volvió la vista nuevamente a sus pies. Tendría que esperar a que Kingdom Hearts estuviera completo para poder sentir alguna emoción, ya fuera por alguien o por el hecho de sentirla.

-_El amor es lo que sucede si hay algo realmente especial entre dos personas._

_-¿Te refieres a como si fueran los mejores amigos?_

Axel se pasó la mano por sus mechones de pelos puntiagudos, despeinándolos aún más. ¿Cómo haría entender a Roxas qué era el amor si él ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberlo sentido cuando tenía corazón?

_-Bueno, puedes cuidar de tus amigos, supongo, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero._

La mirada de Roxas no se apartaba ni un solo instante de Axel, pues aquel era un tema que despertaba enormemente su curiosidad.

_-¿Así que… el amor está un peldaño por encima de ser amigos?_

_-Sí, bueno, no. No hay "peldaños"._

Parecía querer esquivar de un modo u otro la pregunta, pero Roxas no comprendía por qué. Durante toda su explicación a penas lo había mirado, y eso hacía que él dudase sobre lo que le estaba diciendo.

_-No lo comprendo._

_-¿Qué importa? Nunca sabremos la diferencia._

_-Si yo tuviera corazón ¿crees que podría amar a alguien?-_ volvió a preguntar, aún más curioso. Más motivado.

-_Cuando Kingdom Hearts esté completo, podrás hacer toda clase de cosas._

Fue la simple respuesta de Axel.

_-Que bien._

Las explicaciones sobre los sentimientos del pelirrojo no eran francamente brillantes, pero sí se podían entender por encima. Y ahora que creía sentir, lo entendía aún mejor.

Como si fuera un perfume, un sentimiento se apegó a Roxas y no lo abandonó, incluso habiendo olvidado sus recuerdos pasados. Ese cosquilleo en el estomago, las ganas de estar con él en la torre del reloj cada atardecer, tomando un helado. El dolor que le causaba cada mentira salida de los labios de Axel y el hecho de haber luchado el uno contra el otro, habiendo olvidado que significaba para él. Y aún así, el sentimiento estaba intacto.

Inexplicable. Así era lo que sentía por Axel.

Reanudó la marcha hacia el bosque, entrando en la oscuridad del lugar, dónde, ni la luz de la luna o de las estrellas iluminaba su paso, habiéndose quedado estas ocultas por las copas del conjunto de árboles. Miraba hacia todas direcciones, buscando algún indicio que le dijera que Axel estaba por los alrededores. Pero nada. Cuando a lo lejos alcanzó a ver la vieja mansión encantada dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, quedándose en mitad del único claro del bosque. Se encontró aterrado al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior.

No quería desaparecer. Mucho menos ahora que lo había recordado todo.

Agachó la cabeza, rendido ante la idea de que Axel ya se había ido. Hundido al sentirse solo. El nudo del que poco a poco se hubo deshecho volvía a resurgir en su estómago. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, luchando contra las lágrimas y las ganas de derramarlas.

Y como un acto reflejo, su cuerpo entero se tensó al oír mínimamente el sonido de unas pisadas, que si no se equivocaba, se dirigían hacia él.

Tragó saliva cuando casi pudo notar la respiración tranquila de Axel sobre su nuca, erizándole la piel. Sintiéndose cobarde por no ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara, a los ojos. Soltó el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde hacía un buen rato en forma de suspiro, y llenándose de valor, miró, todavía vacilante, por encima de su hombro. Sólo para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, se trataba del pelirrojo.

Volvió la mirada al frente, cabizbajo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder cuando le vino a la mente el pensamiento de unos instantes atrás. Realmente sentía algo por Axel…

Pero no se atrevía si quiera a decirlo ni verbal ni mentalmente, temiendo que lo que ya sospechaba y tenía comprobado a medias, fuera real al completo. Pero antes que nada, tenía que averiguar a qué había venido exactamente su amigo.

-No voy a volver a la Organización si es a lo que has venido.- le dijo en un hilo de voz.

Axel no contestó de forma inmediata, limitándose solamente a seguir clavando sus ojos en él. Sabiendo que así alargaba aquel momento de incertidumbre entre él y su amigo.

-Ya lo sé, Roxas.

Paseó su vista por el lugar, deteniéndose momentáneamente en la mansión que se alzaba ante ellos en la lejanía. Finalmente sus ojos volvieron a Roxas. Y este, como si supiera que Axel lo volvía a tener en el punto de mira, se removió nervioso en su sitio.

-¿Vas a acabar conmigo?- su voz sonó segura, muy distinta a como realmente él se sentía. Alzó la vista al frente, dejando que sus ojos cristalizados volvieran a serenarse.

-Debería…- le susurró paulatinamente.- Pero no voy a hacerlo.

Aquella conclusión hizo que Roxas ya no desconfiara en volverse a verlo, pero claramente, no lo hizo en un ágil movimiento. Lo miró de soslayo, percibiendo sus labios no tan alejados de él, y un reflejo esmeralda que supuso que sería el brillo de sus ojos.

Cuando sintió la mano firme de Axel sobre su hombro, una sensación de calor conocida lo invadió. Y sin miramiento alguno, terminó de darse la vuelta, encontrándose con su antiguo compañero, su amigo, y posiblemente, algo más que le costaba admitir.

-¿Entonces…?

-He venido a por ti.- interrumpió el mayor. Roxas sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Para llevarme de vuelta a la Organización?

Su voz sonó quebrada. Si eso era así, no había sido muy acertado el haberlo seguido hasta el bosque. Axel lo miró divertido, pero también despreocupado y tranquilizador. Cerró su mano en el hombro de Roxas, alentador.

-No.- negó con la cabeza.- Ayer dejé la Organización.

Los ojos de Roxas se salieron de sus órbitas, mirando con asombro y descaro al pelirrojo. Axel, uno de los miembros más leales de la Organización, el que se encargaba de eliminar a los traidores. ¿Cómo demonios era eso posible? Era algo que escapaba a su pensamiento.

-¿Por qué has…?

-Recuerdas que me dieron la orden de eliminarte si no volvías ¿verdad?- el joven asintió, aún sin comprender a donde quería ir a parar.- Y yo te deje ir. Simplemente, no podía hacerlo.

Su confesión lo había pillado completamente con la guardia baja. Y aunque a oídos ajenos sus palabras hubieran sonado de lo más normal, para Roxas significaba mucho más que todas las veces que le había dicho que eran amigos. Porque ahora era cuando realmente se lo había demostrado. Pero casi involuntariamente, él buscaba algo más.

Quiso cortar la pequeña distancia que los separaba, no estando del todo contento sólo con tener la mano de Axel sobre su hombro, que fue retirada con lentitud. Sus pasos eran breves pero constantes. Axel arqueó una ceja al observar como el que había sido su mejor amigo se aproximaba a él con intenciones ocultas pero transparentes a sus ojos astutos y experimentados.

Roxas dio el paso decisivo, y con el pelirrojo sin inmutarse ni haciendo ninguna clase de movimiento, determinó que tendría que ser él el que continuase. Sintiéndose cada vez más seguro de lo que hacía, hasta que nuevas inseguridades asaltaron su mente.

No sabía si aquello estaba bien o mal, pero no podía evitar sentir calor en su cercanía y frío en la distancia. Tristeza en su ausencia, y alegría en su compañía. Dolor por cada mentira y felicidad por cada tarde que pasaban juntos.

¿Y si a Axel le pasaba lo mismo que a él? Tal vez no necesitasen tener un corazón para poder sentir realmente.

Pero igualmente, eso no quitaba el hecho de que aquello estuviera mal. O al menos, eso le decía su cabeza. ¿Estaba bien que dos personas del mismo sexo compartieran algo más que una bonita y sincera amistad? ¿Estaba bien que un adulto mantuviera una relación con un adolescente con el que se llevaba diez años?

No lo sabía, pero le resultaba irremediable alejarse de él y no intentar algo más.

Cerró los ojos mientras seguía aproximándose, buscando más contacto que el que tenían ahora mismo, cuando sintió el dedo enguantado de Axel sobre sus labios, deteniendo el proceso. Lo miró a sus ojos esmeraldas, y una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo tras una risa suave por parte del mismo.

-Ahora sí te acuerdas de mí ¿eh?

Roxas acabo sintiéndose estúpido, el más estúpido del mundo. ¿En qué hora se le metieron semejantes ideas en la cabeza? Apartó sus ojos azules de los de Axel, sintiendo como estos se le humedecían.

Y el pelirrojo, que no lo había dicho con la mala intención de que Roxas se sintiera así, empezó a notar como una sensación de culpabilidad le oprimía el pecho. Suspiró, al ver como Roxas reprimía un sollozo, y sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Y es que se sentía mal, por lo que acababa de hacer y por haberse olvidado estos días de Axel. Era normal que le hubiera dicho eso, pero de alguna manera lo había herido.

-Ey, Roxy.- llamó él. Pero Roxas no contestó.

Alzó sus ojos verdes al horizonte, dubitativo por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban juntos en aquel frondoso bosque. Pero al escuchar otro sollozo reprimido por parte del chico, disipó las dudas de su cabeza y también quiso hacer lo mismo con las de Roxas. Trasmitiéndole toda la seguridad que era capaz de sentir en ese momento cuando acercándose a su rostro, cogió con decisión el mentón del chico para que alzara la vista hacia él y juntaran sus labios en un beso anhelado por ambos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

En un primer momento, Roxas permaneció con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no acabando de creer lo que le estaba pasando. Enlazando finalmente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Axel, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

A la mierda si era o no correcto lo que hacían. Si ellos se sentían bien así, lo demás dejaba de tener la más mínima importancia.

Sus labios se deslizaban suaves contra los de Axel, mientras que este desenvolvía el beso de una forma más acalorada y violenta, viéndose Roxas en la necesidad de seguirle el ritmo torpemente.

El hecho de que Axel le llevase una buena diferencia de altura hacia un poco complicado el beso, porque ni aunque Roxas se hubiera puesto de puntillas, hubiera alcanzado la boca de Axel a la perfección. Acordando consigo mismo que aquella postura no era sana ni para él ni para su cuello se vio obligado a coger a Roxas del culo y alzarlo para que se enganchara en su cintura. Poniendo sus rostros a la misma altura.

El beso fue roto por Roxas en un movimiento brusco que hizo Axel para apoyarlo contra el tronco de un árbol y no perder el equilibrio. Gimió dolorido al chocar rudamente contra la madera. El pelirrojo clavó sus ojos en Roxas, observando cada pequeño detalle de sus facciones. Acarició la espalda del chico, aliviando así las pequeñas punzadas de dolor y sustituyéndolo por una sensación agradable que se paseaba por su columna, arrancándole suspiros que intentó reprimir juntando nuevamente sus labios con los de Axel.

El pelirrojo bajó hasta su cuello, queriendo escuchar los leves pero intensos suspiros del chico. Roxas por su parte comenzó a jugar con los mechones de pelo de Axel, acariciándolos. Sus manos pronto se posicionaron en su nuca, rozando su piel con delicadeza, para después deslizarse hasta su pecho.

Mientras él luchaba por contener aquellos molestos suspiros que comenzaban a tornarse en gemidos, el recorría el pecho del mayor, deleitándose en el tacto que le proporcionaba. Su piel era suave, pero Axel hubiera jurado que la de Roxas le sobrepasaba. Sin esperárselo, sintió por primera vez la lengua de Axel sobre la blanca piel de su cuello.

-Axel.- gimió Roxas, llamando al pelirrojo sin saber por qué. Axel concluyó, sonriendo divertido, que él tenía la piel más que sensible al tacto.

-¿Qué?- contestó, aún sabiendo que Roxas no lo había llamado para decirle nada.

Las manos del joven viajaron hasta la apertura de la gabardina negra de cuero de Axel. Cogió la cremallera, titubeando si bajarla o no, lanzando miraditas al pelirrojo. Finalmente de un ligero tirón dejó el torso del mayor al aire. Mostrando un piel clara, pero no tanto como la suya.

Recorrió su pecho ansioso, con el deseo en la mirada y la pasión en las manos. Sintiendo todo aquello como algo nuevo, desde ver su torso desnudo hasta acariciar cada rincón que le fuera posible de su cuerpo. Aunque ahora el contacto era mínimo, ansiaba mucho más. Empezando por deshacerse de la gabardina, que cayó inmediatamente sobre la hierba del bosque.

-Ey, ey.- dijo Axel, llamando la atención total del rubio, que dejó por un momento la hazaña de intentar quitarle el cinturón al pelirrojo.- No tan rápido.

Con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, Axel entrelazó sus largos dedos con los de Roxas, posicionando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del rubio. Volvió a besar los apetecibles labios de Roxas, yendo esta vez más despacio, dándose tiempo para deleitarse con el tacto de estos. Con la punta de la lengua los rozó, esperando a que él le diera su consentimiento para que continuase con la intromisión. Cuando Roxas entreabrió los labios, Axel deslizó hábilmente su lengua por el interior de la boca del rubio, hasta dar con la lengua de él.

Roxas ahogó un suspiro en la boca de su compañero, eclipsándolo casi al completo, al sentir como Axel exploraba cada rincón de su cavidad. El beso que había comenzado inocente estaba por volverse más pasional, empezando Roxas a sentir que lo invadía un calor interno que jamás había experimentado.

Su amigo pelirrojo, al contrario que él, parecía mantener todo bajo control. Demostrando claramente lo experto que era en el tema. Y no era de extrañar cuando la diferencia de edad entre ambos era de al menos diez años. Frunció el ceño sólo con pensarlo, pero ante las atentas caricias de Axel en su espalda, consiguió olvidarse del tema.

Las manos del pelirrojo descendieron hasta dar con el borde de los pantalones de Roxas, y aún si detenerse. hizo ademán de meter los dedos en el interior, pero cansado ya de estar de pie, guió a Roxas al suelo, donde una vez habiéndolo tumbado, rompió el beso para continuar rozando con los labios su cuello.

Roxas, impaciente, enredó sus piernas en torno a la cintura de Axel, haciendo que entre ambos cuerpos no pasara ni el aire. El ambiente cada vez se iba acalorando hasta el punto en que ambos cuerpos parecían arder. Agitados ante el fuego de su pasión.

Aunque bastó un sordo sonido atronador para que ambos jóvenes rompieran cualquier contacto que pudieran mantener, percatándose de todo lo que se cernía a su alrededor. Rota ya la magia del momento, Axel miró a Roxas a los ojos y le hizo una señal para que mirase al cielo. El chico, al azar la vista se encontró con miles de colores que bañaban el cielo estrellado de aquella última noche de verano. Sonrió, viendo los fuegos artificiales, tan ruidosos como se los había imaginado, porque aquella, era la primera vez que los veía, y se sintió afortunado de poder compartir aquel momento con Axel.

Volvió la vista hacia este, que seguía mirando los cohetes, pero percatándose de que tenía los ojos azules del rubio sobre él, le dirigió su mirada enigmática una vez más. Entonces supo que la magia del momento no se había roto, no. Acababa de nacer.

Comprendiendo entonces, que no les hacía falta un corazón para sentir.

**Nota de Autora:** No me matéis, aunque seguramente un guantazo sí que me merezco.

Al igual que en mi otro fic _Confesando Secretos_ me temo haberlo dejado en la parte más… ¿interesante? ¿emocionante? El caso es que no sabía si debía pasar de un beso o seguir un poco más o hasta el final. Así hice una encuesta a mis amigos y finalmente salió esto. Peeeero, sí queréis puedo continuarlo.

Pues eso, dejadme review's please!

Gracias por pasaros a leer.


End file.
